New Beginning
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Kai Toshiki hates his birthday. A painful event in the past makes him wish for this day to never exist in the first place. Can Sendou Aichi change his mind on this matter? Set after Legion Mate. Kaichi.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAI TOSHIKI!**

**Pairing: **KaixAichi (Kaichi!)

**Time: **After Legion Mate

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

It was that day of the year again, that made him feel really sick. He just lied there, covering his body with his duvet and feeling that every cell of his body refused to wake up and attend school. His gaze wandered to the clock on the wall to see that it was already 7.30 AM and if he wanted to make it, he would have to get up.

No, he most definitely didn't want to see anyone today.

Then suddenly the sound of the door bell rang through the whole apartment, making his attempt of falling asleep fail miserably. He groaned and just slipped down his blanket, trying to block out the annoying ringing. Unfortunately, it didn't stop even after 10 minutes.

"Oi, Kai, I know you're in there! Come on, wakey wakey!" the cheerful voice of Miwa Taishi called through the locked door. He should have known that his blonde friend would stop by to make sure he gets out of the house. That blonde idiot was so annoying sometimes, but again, it wouldn't be one of his best friends if he didn't have those odd personality treats. At the end he finally managed to get up and open the door, glaring and frowning at the happy cardfighter standing in front of him.

"Why are you still in your night clothes? Change or we will be late!"

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean, you're not going? You are going. It's your birthday after all! You're turning 18 today!" Miwa exclaimed happily. He just angrily suppressed his desire to hit the blonde as his eye twitched at the same time. Did Miwa really have to make such a fuss over something this ordinary?

Yes, it was Kai Toshiki's birthday. And he hated it.

"I'm not going, end of discussion."

"Kai, come on, everyone is eager to give you a present, including me of course. Don't be impolite," Miwa said, grinning at him brightly. Kai hated it, when Miwa did this. He could act as cold and distant as much as he wanted on a regular day, but it would probably be really impolite to avoid everyone today. Miwa pulled this line on every single time on his birthday, since he moved back. That's why he didn't want to open up in the first place.

"Fine, now get out I need to get ready," Kai said in defeat, slamming the door shut and returning to his room for his uniform. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and sighed in frustration. It has been already 6 years since they passed away. He looked down on the picture frame and gently brushed his fingers at the wooden material, staring sadly at the two smiling figures.

"Kai? Did you fall asleep again?!"

Kai frowned, grabbed his bag and left his apartment. He just ignored all the questions Miwa threw at him, walking straight to school without a word. The school day went by pretty peaceful also due to the fact that the semester barely started. Why did school start so early this year anyway? Kai received a few letters, probably from his female classmates, but he really couldn't care less about them.

"What about we drop at Card Capital to meet up with the others?" Miwa asked as they exited the school building. Maybe a few cardfights could really take his mind off of the fact what date it was. Perhaps a certain bluenette could ease his heavy feelings with his smile and harmonic voice. Kai would never say it out loud, but Sendou Aichi was currently the only person who was able to lift his mood when he was in a state like this.

"Why not," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact, trying to hide the glimpse of happiness of seeing the bluenette again. He still felt Miwa's stare piercing through him. That blond idiot was really worrying about him way too much. But Kai noticed that Miwa hadn't had said a word about his birthday since he pulled him out of his home this morning.

"Welcome," Misaki said, looking up and greeting them with a kind smile. She must know about his birthday as well, Kai assumed. Kai quickly scanned through the room to see Kamui and his bunch of friends fighting at a nearby table. He took notice also of the Miyaji, Hitsue and Fukuhara High Cardfight Clubs. Seems like everyone gathered here to wish him a happy birthday like Miwa mentioned this morning. He couldn't help, but smile a little. After all they have been through his friends still are by his side, backing him up if needed.

"Kai, Happy Birthday!" Ren cried out, turning all the attention to the brunette. That red head had to ruin his peaceful moment, didn't he? He forgot, even for a second, that today was this birthday, but he couldn't blame him for not knowing why he hated this day so much. As all of them looked at him, Kai couldn't fail to register that Aichi was missing.

"Where's Aichi?"

"Man, Kai, we all want to wish you Happy Birthday and all you think about is Big Brother," Kamui said, shaking his head. All people nodded in agreement. Why in the world did Kai end up being scolded by a middle school student? He just frowned and sat down at his usual spot with his eyes closed.

After that all of his friends shook his hand and gave him a present. Most of the things were useless junk, he would never want to have in the first place, but he was really happy that everyone put so much effort in picking and buying him a gift. But maybe if it wouldn't be 28th August, he might have been even happier about these kind presents.

However, there was still something bothering Kai. Where in the world was Aichi? He thought Aichi, of all people, wouldn't forget about his birthday. Of course, it was not like he expected him to remember, but it still kind of hurt. These strange feelings had been following Kai for quite a while now and he wasn't really sure what meaning they had. Almost every time he made a decision he thought about what Aichi would think of it. He never saw the logic in that, but always ended up thinking about what Aichi would suggest him to do.

It was slowly turning 5 PM and Kai didn't have time to wait for Aichi anymore. He had an important thing he needed to do today and even though he would have loved to see the bluenette, he would have to wait until tomorrow. He did spend a nice birthday at Card Capital. They fought against each other a lot and Shin even prepared a cake for him. He was never into sweet things, but this is the first time he actually celebrated, kind of, his birthday with someone different than Miwa.

"So how did you enjoy yourself today?" Miwa asked as they walked down the street. Kai just shrugged, which he knew Miwa understood that he had a nice time. Though, the fact that Aichi wasn't there still bugged him.

"Are you upset because Aichi wasn't there? I bet he had a good reason, not coming to Card Capital today," Miwa exclaimed. So Miwa did notice. Miwa knew him better than anyone, no wonder he would find out. But Kai didn't like it when people were concerned about him. He didn't like that Miwa saw so easily through him.

"What are you talking about? Aichi has no obligation to wish me a Happy Birthday and between us I didn't even realize he wasn't there until you told me just now."

That was such a lie. He knew it was childish, denied this fact anyway. But the pain in his chest, wouldn't allow him to speak up and tell his friend the truth. Miwa just shot him a sad look, which Kai avoided at any cost. He didn't want to talk about this, at least not now. After their ways parted, Kai stopped at the flower shop close to his apartment and picked up the order he made the previous day.

"I have ordered a bouquet on the name Kai Toshiki."

"Let's see. Oh here it is. These are really beautiful. Is this maybe for a special someone?" the florist said, handing him the flowers. Kai looked at the beautiful white lilies in his hand and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, it's definitely for people very dear to me," Kai replied, replying before leaving the store and walking to his destination. As closer as he got the more the depressed he felt. Kai always bottled his feelings and never showed them to anyone, but on this special day, every single year he would actually cry. He shook his head and tried to force other thoughts in his mind, at least until he would face them.

Then he remembered Aichi again. Why was he taking this issue so serious? Aichi did nothing to make him mad at him, but he still felt like hitting the bluenette at the moment. Wasn't he his idol? Didn't Aichi say so himself when they fought each other at the roof of the Tatsunagi Corporation building?

However, before he could tear his head off thinking about it, he already arrived in front of a huge metal gate which was wide open like it was waiting for him to enter it. He has been here plenty of times. Despite that he still felt uncomfortable coming. He took a deep breath and just walked straight inside. He could smell it. That was why he disliked this place so much.

The smell of death hung in the air.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Kai said, putting down the flowers. He then sat down and looked up the sky to see the sun already setting. Yes, this was why Kai Toshiki hated his birthday so much. He despised this day, because this was the day his parents left him for good. Kai never forgave himself for his, since he believed, it was his fault.

"How have you been? I'm turning 18 today, you know?"

"K-Kai-kun?!"

His head shot up and he was met with those familiar blue eyes and that silky blue hair. And who else in this world called him Kai-kun than Sendou Aichi? Aichi looked as surprised as he was. Both of them probably asked themselves the exact same question.

What is he doing here?

"K-Kai-kun, shouldn't you be at C-Card Capital celebrating your b-birthday? I mean, I didn't get the date wrong, did I?" Aichi asked, confusion clearly reflected in his eyes. Kai chuckled, so Aichi didn't forget after all. That made him somehow really happy.

"No, you didn't get it wrong. But more importantly, what are you doing here today?"

"I came here to visit my father. No one really knows if it was the 27th or the 28th, but I always came here the 27th. My mom and Emi come here today, actually, but I guess I missed them."

Kai glanced at Aichi curiously. Yeah, that made sense, since Aichi's father isn't living with the family anymore. He always asked himself where he was, but he always thought they got divorced or something, nothing like this. So Aichi was in the same boat as him and Misaki.

"I guess, I'm here because of the same reason," Kai said, trying to sound calm and collected. He had no intention breaking down before Aichi in tears. Then an awkward silence filled the air, both cardfighters having no idea what to say or do.

"Why do you come here on the 27th when your mother and sister come here today? I mean, isn't it better, when the whole family comes here?" Kai questioned, looking away. Maybe this question was out of place to ask, but Kai couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Because of one simple reason, Kai-kun, I come here on the 27th every year because the 28th is reserved for your b-birthday."

Kai's eyes widened hearing these bolt words coming from Aichi's mouth. The bluenette just coughed and looked with slightly pink cheeks on the ground. But soon he looked up and pulled something from his back pocket.

"This is for you, Kai-kun!"

Kai accepted the small package, ruffling through Aichi's hair. He was glad that the bluenette really got him something. He opened the little red box to see 8 Kagero cards. His jaw dropped when he realized what these cards actually were. It was the new Kagero Legion from the expansion set which wouldn't be released in the next couple of months. Aichi must have been through a lot of trouble getting him these. He couldn't even tell how much this meant to him. Maybe this day wouldn't have to be painful every single year anymore. Maybe he finally found someone, who could help him to carry this burden which tormented him for these long years.

"If you don't like them, you can just throw it away," Aichi said, since he thought Kai wasn't that thrilled about the gift, because he remained dead silent. A blush appeared on his face again and he suddenly found the ground also very interesting. Kai chuckled, reaching out for Aichi's wrists and pulling him down to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around Aichi's slim body and rested his head on Aichi's shoulder.

"K-K-Kai-kun, what are you doing?!"

"Nothing. I just want you to meet my parents," Kai answered, looking at the graves and smiling. He had a feeling that this was how it was supposed to be. This is the very first time he wasn't here alone and Kai had a hunch that if his parents were still alive, they would definitely love Aichi as much as he did.

Wait, love?

…perhaps it was really love he felt for the little bluenette.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N It isn't one of my best works, but I would feel bad if I didn't write anything for Kai-kun's birthday. **


End file.
